


Circus paradise

by ladyj81



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Multi, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyj81/pseuds/ladyj81
Summary: Harry is the mate of Draco and Blaise, what happens when he finds them cheating, will they ever reclaim their mate?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry smirked as he heard moans coming the bedroom; he had just gotten home from work. Since taking this job at the Ministry, he had been working later than usual, he was trying to clean up the mess that Umbridge or Umbitch as the like to call her made. He had taken over her position as Undersecretary to the current Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley.

After the whole Ministry fiasco back in his fifth year at Hogwarts, people were looking for a change, they were tired of dirty politicians like Fudge being elected into office, so when Harry and Dumbledore threw their support behind Arthur Weasley, who was running for Minister of Magic, the masses followed their lead and elected Weasley for the position. The ink on Fudge's resignation papers was not even dry before Arthur took office.

 

One of Arthur's first acts as Minister was to do a clean sweep though out the Ministry, he wanted people that he trusted and he could count on to work with him to make the magical world a better place. Not a world that people were looked down upon because of their blood status. Those days died with Voldemort, and he was determined to get rid of every trace of the monster as he could.

 

He immediately started to fire people that he knew were followers of Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Lawrence Yaxley, were some of the most notable of those who he had fired. Unlike the Fudge he was not fool enough to believe that they had switched sides, they had only switched sides because they knew that the dark was losing and they wanted to save their own arses. Malfoy and anyone else associated with the dark had another think coming if they thought they were going to pull the wool over his eyes.

 

Both Yaxley and Malfoy practically had steam coming their ears when they had gotten the news that they were terminated from their position at the Ministry of Magic. Instead of talking to Arthur in his office, the decided to create a big scene in the middle of the Ministry of Magic. They threatened to file a magical lawsuit against Arthur and the wizengamot for unlawful termination.

 

Arthur was the least intimidated, " bring it on Malfoy...Yaxley, if you can prove that your not death eaters, then I will happily let you have your jobs back."

 

"We don't want them back, Minister Weasley," Malfoy sneered, saying the last part as though he said something fowl tasting in his mouth.

"We wouldn't them back even if you came crawling back on your knees," Yaxley snarled recklessly, he stopped talking when Malfoy glared daggers at him, silently telling him to shut his mouth.

Arthur wanted to laugh, but he kept himself composed, after all he was Minister he should act accordingly, but the idea of him begging Malfoy and Yaxely to take their jobs back was ridicules. " Until then gentlemen," he then turned to the Ministry guards who were standing on both sides of Yaxley and Malfoy, " Will you please escort Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Yaxley from the premises please?" He didn't think that Yaxley or Malfoy could look more murderous, but they did, looking at Malfoy he could see a silent threat in the other man’s eyes, he knew that if Malfoy had his way he would be dead here soon. He refused to be intimidated, he held the death eaters gaze, he then felt a cold chill down his spine, when Malfoy just smirked at him.

Though he was not going to be intimidated by Malfoy, he was not stupid neither, he was going to going to get around the clock protection on Molly and the rest of his family, including himself.

Though Umbridge was never proven to be a death eater, though many people would not be surprise if she was, her crimes of the past was just too great for Arthur even to consider keeping her in the Ministry, Umbridge was furious, she told him that she intended to join Malfoy and Yaxley in their lawsuit against him. Arthur just wished her luck, telling her , he doubt that with all the crimes she, Malfoy, and Yaxley committed in the past that they would have a leg to stand on. He then watched as she got up from her chair, and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

 

Harry had been surprised when Arthur had come to him offering the position as undersecretary to him; he was hesitant in taking the position. One because he was newly mated. Much to his own surprise, after the war Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, who had been secretly spying for the light side, had told him that they were dominant Veela's, and that he was their mate. At first he had been in denial, he couldn't be mated to his two worse enemies, after doing some research, he learned that he was the submissive of the group.

Submissive were usually smaller then the dominants, they were the one's that had the babies, and the dominants were very protective and possessive of their submissive mate, they would do anything to see the no harm came to them.

At first he was hesitant to get in a relationship with Malfoy and Zabini considering that they had been enemy for many years, but both men were patient with him and proved to him that they cared for him, not just because he was their mate, but they had fallen for Harry as a person.

 

Another reason he didn't want to take the ministry job was that, now that the war was over, he wanted to be out of the spotlight, he hated his status as boy who defeated you know who. But surprisingly Blaise and Draco had convinced him to take the job, coming from his thoughts he headed up the stairs towards to his mates. Shrugging off his ministry robes, he began to loosen his tie. His cock harden as the moans of his mates grew louder, he then opened the door and peaked inside.

 

What he saw next would change his life forever; there was both Blaise and Draco making love to Hermione of all people. He just stood there stunned looking at the trio in shock. He then heard Draco telling Hermione to get on her hands and knees in a husky voice. Henry flinched seeing he pure desire and worship in his husband's eyes as he looked at Hermione. Covered in sweat, she got on her hands and knees. He positioned himself behind her, "do you want this slut," he asked her huskily.

 

"Yes, I need to feel your thick cock in me,” she pleaded.

 

He then entered her brutally causing her to cry, he then began to move slowly in and out of her, moaning, "Merlin you feel so good, love," bile came to Harry's mouth as heard the words. He then watched his other mate, Blaise, guide Hermione's head towards his cock, he watched as his cock disappeared in her mouth

 

Harry couldn't watch anymore, he had enough, how punishment should he have to take, he then started to back away, tears came to his eyes, but he forced them back, he was not going to cry over those gits anymore. He vowed angrily, in the morning that he would go and file for a divorce. How could they do this to him? What was all that garbage about a dominant veela could never harm their mate?

 

Obviously it was a load of dung, he was never their mate, they had just used him for their own sick purposes, he knew that this was way to good to be true, no one could just love him, there was always some catch to it. He didn't know he was going to get over this.

 

And what about Hermione, she knew how much Blaise and Draco meant him, he told her this on several occasions, but she went ahead and shagged them, knowing she was going to hurt him, hurt Ron, God Ron, what the hell he was going to tell him?

 

It was obvious that he never really knew Hermione, she was never a true friend to him, a true friend would not risk years of friendship for a roll in the hay with Zabini and Malfoy.

 

He needed to get out of here, the walls were starting to feel like they were closing in on him, tears slipped from his eyes as he heard the moans and screams coming from inside the bedroom.

He then apparated from the apartment that he shared with Blaise and Draco, he had no clue where he was going, just then he heard a familiar voice call his name, he looked up to see Charlie Weasley looking at him with concern.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Head-pounding, Blaise let out a groan, he opened his eyes, he noted that Draco's head was resting comfortably against his chest; he smiled noting how peaceful his mate looked. He frowned noting that his other mate was not in the bed, just then he heard the shower going. He smirked mischievously; he didn't remember hearing Harry coming in last night, gently moving Draco away from him he padded over to the bathroom.

 

He needed to feel connected to his mate again, this new job Harry had was tougher then he and Draco had realized, they were beginning to regret convincing him to take it. Entering the bathroom, the room was filled with steam; it almost looked like a sauna.

 

Pulling the curtain back, his eyes widen with horror seeing a naked Hermione Weasley under the shower head.

 

Blaise," she gasped, looking at the handsome man who was looking at her with a mixture of shock, anger, and outrage on his face.

 

"What the hell are you doing here," he spat venomously , he then turned away from her, not wanting her to see anymore of him then she already had. Hermione then turned off the shower and grabbed the towel that Blaise threw at her and covered herself. She then watched as he put on a silk green robe that was hanging on the door.

 

"You don't remember last night? She asked him.

 

'What about last night," he growled.

 

Hermione looked at him with confusion, "We made love, you, me and Draco."

 

He wanted to tell her like hell he didn't, he would never willingly shag her or, or 'make love" as she put it. Draco and Harry were his mates, not this creature standing before him. What the hell the happened last night?

 

Though Hermione didn't remember much, only bits and pieces, all she remember was waking up in Malfoy's arms, at first she thought it was a dream, but she quickly learned that this wasn't no dream, she did things with both veela's that she never did with her husband, and he worse part was that she enjoyed it. She felt sick knowing that she betrayed both her best friend and her husband.

She watched as Zabini back away in horror, his face pale as a ghost, it was obvious that he didn't remember anything about last night.

 

Why couldn't he remember? She asked herself.

 

Just then the door flung open and in strode a naked Draco, and Hermione blushed and just stared at him, her eyes traveling down his muscular chest. At seeing Weasley, Draco quickly grabbed the towel that Blaise handed him, he looked at Hermione as if she were crazy.

 

"What the hell is she doing here and where is Harry" he demanded.

 

Blaise didn't respond, he quickly left the bathroom, he needed to find Harry and make sure that he was okay.

 

Draco wanted to follow his mate, but he stayed put, he was going to get the truth out of this little harlot, even if he had to use violence to do it. He looked at Weasley suspiciously, he had a feeling that she was behind all of this. Hermione then began to back away from him in fear, her entire body trembling, where was the man who was so gentle yet so rough with her last night. Instead of desire in his eyes, she saw loathing.

 

"I swear to Merlin Weasley if anything has happened to my Harry, your going to pay," he told her venomously.

 

Coming out of their bedroom, Blaise noted that were some discarded clothes on the floor, he then picked them up, inspecting them; he immediately recognized them as Harry's. It was his Ministry robes and his tie.

An indescribable pain washed over him, he sank to his knees, he had a feeling that Harry had come home to find them with Hermione.

 

 

To be continued.


End file.
